Perfect Harmony
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Harry wants to move on. He had done his part and now deserves to have his share of normalcy. But how can he when the place they move to has its own set of dramas that not only will involve him but will encircle around him. In his search for peace, will Harry also meet the one that would make his heart be at peace? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PITCH PERFECT. IF I DID, I WOULD BE RAKING MILLIONS BY NOW.**

**Still couldn't help it. And this is not the other story that I had in mind that I wanted to write down. Its a HP-Avengers cross over. Just had to get this out of my system.! Timeline has been adjusted for the sake of this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Two years.

It had been two years since the Final Battle had began and ended.

It had been two years since the Light had won its war against the Dark.

And it had been two years since Harry James Potter, famed Boy-Who-Lived, defeated the most brilliant yet terrifying Dark Lord in the last five hundred years: Tom Marvolo Riddle who was better known as the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The wizarding world had then tried to pick up the pieces of the aftermath. They had lost many good men and women for the pursuit of victory over their fear and tyranny. The Magical Community had all banded together to repair everything that got destroyed and it didn't take long for Hogwarts to be as good as new.

As everything began to calm down, another battle was raging behind closed doors of number twelve Grimmauld place. Harry was inside the study of the Black home with a very angry Ginevra Weasley.

"What do you mean you don't think that it's a good idea for us to get back together?!" she asked angrily.

"Ginny, I've thought about this after the war. I really have. I've thought about the reason why I broke up with you and back then, that was the main reason why I did. But now… things are just different." Harry tried to explain calmly.

"Different? Ever since you started being friends with that ferret, you have spent more time with him that you have with me or anyone else for that matter!" Ginny accused.

Harry tried to remain as calm as he could.

"Ginny, don't call him that. I highly doubt his boyfriend Blaise would like it." He warned her.

"And since when did you bother to care what I call him? Oh wait, I know… Since the day that you became friends with him. Be honest with me Harry and just tell me the truth, is there someone else? Who is she?" Ginny asked.

She didn't like the idea that some other unworthy bimbo would nab her Harry. Harry belonged to her and her alone! No one else was going to have him.

Harry sighed.

"There is no one else Ginny. I really just don't think that you and I are right for each other. I tried. I swear to Merlin, I really tried. But no matter what I do, whatever feelings I once had for you are all familial now. I see you as Ron's sister and by extent, my sister as well. I know that its not fair for you but if we pretend that everything is alright, I'd be lying to everyone and most of all, I'd be lying to myself. And I don't want to do that. You deserve better." Harry told her, sincerely and with a heavy bag of care but it seemed that Ginny didn't understand.

She angrily left the room, leaving a very tired Harry Potter.

Not five minutes later, Hermione and Ron came to the study and saw Harry in deep thought.

"Let me guess, Ginny didn't take your decision to remain friends well?" Ron said as he sat in front of Harry with Hermione beside him.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Ron had understood and had agreed with Harry that it was better for them to remain friends if Harry didn't have feelings for his sister anymore. He would have hated Harry if he had gone and married Ginny without the thought of loving her as she deserved.

"I already expected her to act this way but I didn't really think she would…" Harry trailed off.

"Well, I can't say that I didn't see it coming, Harry. Ginny had been in love with you since… forever. I remember you telling me that Ron told you that Ginny kept talking about you to him back during our second year. The fact that you both dated for a while but had to break off for her safe was a big step for her and she clearly hoped that you both would pick up where you left off." Hermione said, explaining to Harry her own theory behind Ginny's behavior.

"However, it didn't go her way since Harry then saw her as a sister. Add the fact that his gay, it would be hypocritical of him to pretend that he was alright." Ron added which stunned the other two. He chuckled.

"Hey, just because I'm thick most of the time, doesn't mean I'm blind. Harry, I've known you since we were eleven. Any changes in you, I can easily see them even if I don't say it out loud." Ron explained which made Hermione give him a very sweet kiss on the cheek while Harry just chuckled.

"I know Ron. I just hope Ginny would recover and see that Theo Nott is head over heels in love with her. If only Dean wasn't marrying Seamus, I would say that she was better off with Dean." Harry said as he sighed again.

It had stunned them when Seamus and Dean had announced that they were getting married when Hogwarts was rebuilt and running.

Six months ago, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and the rest of their friends, family, and teachers were witness to their vows on a beach were the sun was setting as they spoke their "I Do's". It had been a shock but then again, they were happy for the two.

"So, what do you plan to do now? Still heading to America with Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Luna?" Ron asked, changing the subject and smiled.

Hermione and Harry just had to smile back.

"Yeah, everything is set. Neville is taking an Agricultural course while Luna is taking up veterinary medicine. Draco is taking up Literary History and Blaise is taking up Comparative Literature." Harry told them and they nodded.

"And what are you taking?" Hermione asked with a raised brow and he smiled at her.

"I'm taking up Business Management. I found out that my family as well as the Black have several businesses still running so I'm thinking of studying to learn how to run them." He said and he was proud of himself since Hermione approved.

"Which muggle university did you guys pick again? Borbon? Bonbon?" Ron tried to recall the name but he was failing which made the other two laugh.

"Barden University. Its far and safe. I highly doubt that since all Death Eaters were Kissed and dead, we'd be able to pull the muggle living off. Draco and Neville have been taught by Luna and Blaise how muggle technology works and the whole living arrangement itself. We bought a house a block from the school and its fully furnished now. Draco and Blaise have gone ahead to make sure that everything is ready and that our school papers are cleared. Neville, Luna and I will be leaving this weekend and school starts on Monday." Harry said, trying to hide his excitement.

It took a while to convince the others to let him go, but he got through in the end. He had told them that he wanted to start over some place else where no one knew who he was and what he had done. He had enough fame, glory, and adventure to last him several lifetimes.

They talked a bit more until Molly came knocking and told them dinner was ready.

They followed her and ran to meet George and Angelina who was five months pregnant with their first child, a boy that they already had named Frederick George Weasley.

Fred had not survived and George knew that Fred wanted to marry Angelina when everything was over. Now, though they were married, it was like companionship really. George married Angelina because it was something Fred would have asked if he had been given the time to do so. And Angelina married George because of her love for Fred and that she wanted to be there for George as well. She saw how George had become after Fred's funeral. It was a mutual agreement between them and though Molly had been a bit hesitant, they told her that it was what they wanted.

Ginny had not joined them for dinner which made Molly sigh. With them was Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Angelina, Minerva, Kingsley, Andromeda, Teddy, and Narcissa.

It had surprised everyone when memories from Dumbledore showed that Narcissa had been a spy for the Light and that Draco was a spy as well. Blaise had been neutral along with Theo Nott. Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Golye and Vincent Crabbe had died during the war. They were fighting for the Dark and were killed. It didn't really pained the others much since Draco, Blaise, and Theo weren't really close friends with them. Daphne Greengrass, along with her sister Astoria had taken over their family as the Lord and Lady Greengrass were trailed and found guilty of aiding the Dark Lord. Daphne and Astoria had not lifted a finger to help their parents at all. After the trials, both sisters had sold their manor and moved to Spain to start over again. Draco and Blaise kept it touch with them and had often told the rest that Daphne and Astoria were both doing well on their own.

The days had gone by and the weekend came. Neville and Luna came to Grimmauld to fetch Harry since Neville was the one with the portkey. They had all went to the backyard (yes, Grimmauld Place has a backyard) and said their goodbyes. Ginny had not spoken to Harry at all but Harry didn't mind. He promised Hermione that he would floo call them twice a week to inform them about anything and everything which both accepted and hugged their best friend who then waved and was gone.

They knew that Harry deserved to be happy and a life that was shaped by his own decisions and will.

Draco and Blaise were waiting for them and had given them the tour of the house. Harry had the biggest master bedroom with his own walk in closet and bathroom. Draco and Blaise were sharing while Neville and Luna were sharing as well. They had been dating three months after the Battle ended which had surprised most of their friends. But like everyone else, they supported Neville and Luna.

The five talked about their coming first day in muggle college and were all excited. Here, no one knew who they were. And they now had a chance to start a new chapter of their lives, away from adventures, crazy Dark Lords, and homicidal followers.

Monday came and Harry made his way to his first class. He had bumped into a girl who he had apologized to before moving on. He was looking over the bulletin boards and wondered what he could do while he didn't have class. He saw a few interesting flyers but what caught his attention was a flyer that was looking for people who loved music. The local radio station was looking for staff and Harry had better sense than most when it came to music. It was him who introduced Civil Twilight. Muse, Panic at the Disco, Adam Lambert, Mariana's Trench, Maroon 5, Fall Out Boy, and other muggle bands to his friends.

As the days flew by, he finally had the time to head over to the radio station only to find out that he wasn't the only one applying for the job. There were two others; a boy and a girl. Harry recognized the girl as the one who he had bumped into once in the hallway as he was making his way to the bulletin board.

He was taken away from his thoughts when the DJ came out of the booth.

Harry's hear stopped.

The DJ who was staring back at him was Cormac McLaggen. But he didn't look anything like the McLaggen Harry once knew. He had tattoos now and looked like a muggle underwear model taken out from a magazine.

Before anyone could say anything, Cormac pulled Harry inside the booth and told the other two to wait.

"What are you doing here Potter? In America no less." Cormac asked him when he had closed the door.

Harry shifted.

"I came here to start my life over. Draco, Blaise, Neville and Luna are here with me too." Harry told him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cormac smirked.

"Well, after the war and everything, my family thought it was best to move and start over as well. My older brother married a muggle and she works as a teacher in Barden University. I stayed with them for a while before I got a job as a DJ. My parents bought me a flat while they decided that they wanted to move all the way to Australia instead. As you can see, I stayed here." He explained.

"Well, I'm glad that you got a head start in starting over a new life. I'll try to catch up." Harry joked and laughed.

"I did…. Well, I hope that I'd get to see the others. I know we weren't that close but its been two years really since I saw anyone from Hogwarts. You picked the right school when you wanted a do over. No one will recognize you here." He told Harry confidently.

"I'm sure we can make dinner plans for a get together." Harry said as he smiled.

Cormac smiled and nodded.

"By the way, my name is here is Luke. Just Luke." He then opened the door and led Harry out once more.

"Alright, I'm Luke the station manager. Since you all as starting out, I'd want you to start stacking these cd's. When your done, there is more. And please, if anyone of you decide to hit on each other, no sex on the table, its been done before and the table gave in." he teased them.

Harry stifled his laughter as he dropped his back on the chair near him and began to look through the cd's.

The girl who introduced herself as Becca, didn't look like she liked the idea of stacking cd's. Jesse, the other guy, began to tease Becca who didn't take the teasing and just ignored him. So Jesse turned to Harry.

"So, what's your story?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm from England. I've known Co—Luke back during my highschool years. No more parents, horrible relatives, and now trying to make a fresh new start." Harry told him as he began to manually place the cd's where they belonged.

"Wow… I'm sorry to hear about your parents and relatives. But its good to know that you decided to have a do over with your life." Jesse said sincerely which made Harry smiled a bit at him.

The two hours were spent stacking cd's, getting to know each other. Even Becca finally relaxed and talked to them. Becca wanted to play music and even shared that she makes her own remixes.

"Who would mind giving me a copy? I'd love to hear your work. If you don't mind that is." Harry asked her politely.

Becca smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind. If you can give me a flashdrive, I can give then to you now." She told him.

Harry nodded and fished an eight gigabyte flashdrive from his messenger bag and gave it to her. Jesse asked her and she agreed as well. It didn't take long to copy the music and had back the flashdrives to their owners. Luke had dismissed them and Harry was able to get him number and gave Luke the address of the house he was staying with the others.

As they left the station, Becca had gone off ahead, saying that she needed to see her dad who was a teacher there. Harry and Jesse bid her goodbye and they watched her leave.

"So Harry… I do hope I'd be able to talk to you in school and not just when we're at the station." Jesse told him.

"Of course. I don't think Barden is THAT big. I can give you my number so if you want to hang out, I'll be a text or call away." Harry offered and Jesse didn't waste his time to say no.

They exchanged numbers and as they made their way back to campus, they passed by Harry's house.

"So, this is where you live with your friends… Nice place." Jesse commented as he smiled and shifted his bag.

"Its nothing special. We just thought it would be best to stay together since we don't know anyone else here in America." Harry told him and Jesse nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" Harry offered.

"Oh no, I can't possibly intrude. Maybe next time." Jesse said.

It was one thing to get Harry's number and find out where he lived, it was a WHOLE different level to enter the house on their first meeting. There would be next time.

Harry simply nodded and before Harry could say anything the door opened, revealing Draco and Blaise who were smirking.

"Harry, dinner's ready. Unless your _dinner_ already made you full that is." Draco teased and Blaise snickered.

Harry blushed a bit and growled at Draco, knowing well what the blond meant. Harry had not noticed Jesse killing down his own blush as well.

"I'm sorry about Draco. His a total prat. Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Harry said apologetically and offered once more.

Jesse just smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. And I'll say it again, I don't want to intrude. Maybe next time." He told Harry who smiled and took a deep breath.

"Well, I better get going now. You should go in. You don't want to make your friends wait. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye Harry." Jesse said as he then took a step back, waved at Harry and jogged to school, not wanting to appear like he was in a hurry.

Harry smiled as watched as Jesse left. Then he turned to the two ex Slytherins who were still there.

"You do know I'm going to get my revenge on you right?" Harry asked, reminding Draco what Harry could do.

Draco paled a bit while Blaise smirked, following Harry inside the house.

"_Things would be interesting from now on."_ Draco thought as he slowly smirked and closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review my good people… what do you think? Is the idea good? Worth continuing? Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PITCH PERFECT. IF I DID, I WOULD BE RAKING MILLIONS BY NOW.**

**Timeline has been adjusted for the sake of this story.**

**Its been over a year? Oh my god... I hadn't notice... But from now on, I will be updating ALL my unfinished stories. It will be slow but it WILL be updated none the less! So thank you in advance for the patience, dear readers. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Aca-Excuse Me?**

Three days after meeting Jesse, Luna had informed them that she was going to audition for a spot with the Bardon Bella's. Draco, Blaise, and Harry looked at each other while Neville looked so proud of her.

"Well, we'll be there to support you Luna." Harry said with a smile and the other nodded.

"So, aside from the fact that McLaggen got hotter than before, how is that brunette you're hanging out with, four-eyes?" Draco teased as he wiggled his eyebrows and the other chuckled when Harry blushed.

"Shut it, ferret. And as for _Jesse_, he is fine. So is Becca though she seems a bit socially awkward than myself even. Luke's been playing a few of her songs after I told him that she had potential and so far, the rating of the station had gone up." Harry reported and the others seemed to look pleased.

The next day, auditions were held at the auditorium and the four British males made their way there knowing that, half if not all, eyes were on them as they were walking by the students. The rest of Bardon, saw them as actual cool people as they are the only good looking British males that ever came to their University.

Harry had grown a few more inches, his body toughing out a bit but still had a feminine kind of charm despite his hard muscles. Losing the glasses and having corrected his eyes, the _Avada Kedavra_ greenness of the Savior's eyes shone bright which made most people stare at him without them even noticing. Add the fact that Harry also had better hair and clothing style, he was branded by many as 'sinful temptation' in human form by those who shared classes with him. Even McLaggen had commented and teased Harry about making him the station's mascot just to gain more ratings. It made Harry blush while Jesse and Becca laughed along with McLaggen.

"Blaise, move it. I want to sit down already. We've been walking the whole morning from the store back to the house then to here. My feet are sore." Draco whined as they entered the auditorium and ignored the eyes watching them.

"We did warn you take a rest when we got back to the house remember? But you didn't listen and proceeded to order us about while standing up." Blaise retorted as Neville and Harry snickered in front of them.

The three a-cappella groups watched them with lust field eyes as the four handsome and British guys sat down by the four row: in between the Bella's and the Trembles.

All three groups were drooling at the sight of their guests being there. Even if none of them would admit it out loud, acapella was a bit nerdy and having four gorgeous looking British men there made everyone fluster a bit.

Timothy then came on stage and addressed the applicants who were sitting on the first row.

"You will be singing sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's "Since You've Been Gone". If the group likes you, they will contact you directly. My tone-deaf sidekick, Justin, will be collecting your information." He said and a very large male walked across behind him.

"If I could sing a lick, in any human way possible, I would. But I can't. And I hate myself every day because of it." The other ranted which made the British males look at each other then chuckled behind their hands.

Timothy clapped to gain everyone's attention once more.

"But if you think this is just some high school club that you can sing and dance your way through any big social issues, or confused sexuality, you have come to the wrong place. There is none of that here." He said as he made gestures which made Draco hold his laughter in as well as Blaise, Harry, and Neville.

"That's high school. This shit is real life! Now, don't just bring it, sing it! And let's do this!" he said, obviously ending his monologue which was appreciated by four watchers.

"Real life? These muggles really have no idea how easy they have it, do they?" Blaise asked and the other three shook their heads.

"Of course they don't. They know nothing of hard work, sacrifices, and lose. They are just that… muggles." Draco said as he looked a bit bored now.

When Timothy left the stage, Justin gave a bunch of papers to three groups and the fat one from the all-male group spoke up.

"Hey Bella, remember when you tried to play in the big leagues and you chocked? That should really be a lesson to everyone. If you sing the same boring girly shit every year, you will blow chunks all over the place." Bumper commented.

But before any of the Bella girls could say anything, Harry commented off-handedly.

"Then someone with a weight problem should do just that: sing boring girly shit every day until they blow chunks. That way, said person would save hundreds of dollars on operations and liposuction." Blaise, Draco, and Neville laughed as well as the Harmonics and Chloe.

Bumper and the boys instantly turned to them.

"Who said that?!" Bumper snapped and Harry turned around from his seat, showing the people who were at the back his glorious self.

"I did. Why are you asking?" Harry said as he narrowed his eyes on Bumper who deflated instantly.

"N-n-no reason." The guy said as he looked away from the god before him.

"I thought so." Harry said as he smirked and turn back to face the stage, receiving smirks from Blaise, Draco, and Neville.

Chloe swallowed hard and dared to find her voice.

"Will you be auditioning as well?" she asked and the boys turned to her, which made her blush redder than ever before.

"No, unfortunately we aren't. You are an all female group and do not take in males. The all male group are a bunch so sods, the lot of them, so there is no chance on that route. The last group… well…" Harry trailed off and turned to Draco.

"They sing songs mostly from Madonna… we don't like her." Draco said with a drawl in his tone.

"However, our friend, Luna Lovegood will be. She'll represent all of us." Neville added his own with a cheerful tone and smiled at Chloe who smiled back.

Then they turned to the stage once more when Timothy came back with the first applicant who introduced herself as Cynthia Rose, which made the four hear a comment from behind them about the applicant not being a dude after they called her a dude.

Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Neville commented about the applicants with each other until Luna came on and sang like an angel that made the whole room watch her in awe. Her voice was not operatic yet it was smooth, calm, and solid. When she was done, the four boys clapped for her and she waved at them and smiled.

Jesse came on and waved at Harry who waved back for a moment. The guy sang and Harry stared at him as if he had not heard Jesse sing before. Harry had heard the guy sing but not the way he was singing that very moment.

A few more applicants, including the late Becca, and the whole thing was over.

The four waited for Luna who came out with Jesse and Becca, who then made their way to the four who waved them over.

"I did not know you could sing like that. And I'm surprised that you could sing too Becca. Good thing Luke can't sing as well. So it's two versus two at the station." Harry teased and both workmates blushed at the other.

"Normally I don't sing. But Chloe, one of the Bella members heard me singing in the showers. She all but forced me to audition… But then again, auditioning for them got my dad off my back for the meantime." Becca explained to Harry and Jesse who knew about her standing with her dad and just nodded.

"Alright. Becca. Jesse… I want you to meet my friends and housemates: Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend Blaise Zabini; Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. Everyone, these are Becca Mitchell and Jesse Andrews." Harry said and they all exchanged HI's and HELLO's.

"Anyway, I'm heading to the station now as Luke gave me the night shift. Catch you all tomorrow." She addressed them and waved before running off.

"Blaise and I have plans so we're off as well. See you later back in the house." Draco said as he held on to Blaise's arm and they left.

"Luna and I have plans as well, Harry. We'll see you later too. It was nice meeting you, Jesse." Neville said as he extended his hand to Jesse who shook it before taking Luna's hand and walking away from Harry and Jesse.

The two stood there in silence for a few moments.

"So… Harry… want to grab dinner with me?" Jesse asked, turning to look at his friend who turned to him.

"I uhm… sure. I don't have plans and it's better than eating alone." Harry answered awkwardly before Jesse nodded and led them off the school grounds and towards the town's pizza place.

He reminded himself that it wasn't a date and that Harry might just see him as a friend. Jesse already knew that Harry was gay from the hints Draco and Blaise kept sending him. All he needed to do now was get to know the gorgeous green eyed male that seemed to have an air of mystery around him.

Lucky thing that Jesse loved mysteries, so trying to unravel Harry would be a welcomed challenge to him.

* * *

**A/N: I am really sorry for taking soooooooooooo long to update this. My life had taken a wrong turn which landed me a three month stay in the hospital. I lost my spleen and 60% on my pancreas. At the moment, I'm still recovering and since I'm on house arrest (snickers) I will be writing and updating my stories. Thanks to all those who had been reading and have been patient with me for slow updates. :)**


	3. The Dreaded Author's Note

**THE DREADED AUTHOR'S NOTE…**

*sigh* As everyone knows by now (obviously), my cousin (Green) and I (Sophie) have parted ways but I will still try to keep **The World's End** going as well as my own stories. I think he had his own which I will probably take over now. I'll have to ask him his account password to his account at _**Archive of Our Own**_ where this story is also posted.

For those who are reading **Doing It Differently**, both here on _**Fanfiction**_ and on _**Archive Of Our **_Own, it will be on hold for a while longer as I am in the process of re-reading the older chapters. Green has given the story fully over to me both here and on **Archive of Our Own** under the pen name **thethreegreatones**. Thus being said, I will TRY my best to pick up where he left off.

My own stories, **Beautiful Lies** (Harry Potter), **When Ardeth Met Harry**(Harry Potter/The Mummy Series), **If I Die Young** and **Love That Defies **(both Prince of Tennis) are lying between continuing or to be re-vamp. Please do share your thoughts through review or pm (whichever you wish) if you like the stories as it is and should they be continued or should it be re-done to make it better. If it is the latter, please, ideas are VERY welcomed.

For those also reading **Perfect Harmony** (Harry Potter/Pitch Perfect), there will be more chapters but will take a while as I do not own my own pc at the moment to write more chapters.

As I am now on a healing path from my hospitalization last June and operation (June 25th), writing, and rewriting my current stories will be what takes my attention aside from trying to get my life back to where it was before I landed myself spectacularly in the hospital for a solid month and one week.

Thank you to those who have been patient with me to wait for updates. As I do not have my own pc, updates will be very hard to do. But I will do them.


End file.
